


burning cold

by yuukanda



Series: holiday fics [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukanda/pseuds/yuukanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda disappears one day in the Order and Lavi goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning cold

It’s always around the holiday season that Lavi loses sight of Kanda the most.

It never takes long for him to find Kanda again, though, considering he’s bugged Kanda enough to know where all of his hideouts are in the Order. Kanda can disappear in the morning and Lavi will have found him again by the time lunch rolls around. Simple, really, because Lavi doesn’t forget things and Kanda is a creature of habit.

So the day that he can’t actually find Kanda by the time Allen’s telling him it’s time for lunch, Lavi decides to spend the rest of the day searching for him. (Always for Kanda’s own good clearly, he tells himself, and says cheerily to Kanda.) Now, though, Lavi’s starting to wonder if Kanda was secretly sent off on a mission, because he’s checked all of Kanda’s favorite places and has yet to find him. There’s a tower to the new building he hasn’t checked yet, though, and he almost brushes it off, thinking that Kanda wouldn’t bother going up that high just to avoid everyone.

And then he remembers that it’s Kanda he’s looking for - Kanda, who would rather kill everyone than be next to anyone.

Lavi merely shrugs before he starts heading up to the tower, aimlessly plucking some fallen mistletoe off the ground as he walks. He chats with the members he passes, but his direction never changes, despite the temptations to see what everyone else is up to.

He finds Kanda sitting in one of the rooms of the tower, looking out the window, and Lavi goes from barely peeking in to flinging the heavy door open as best he can and bouncing in with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. “Yuu!” Kanda turns his head to glare at him, and Lavi flops down on the couch he’s sitting on next to him, grin firmly planted on his face. “What are you doing up here? It’s all lonely up here, Yuu. And cold,” he adds, scooting closer to Kanda, who leans away from him.

“Go away, Lavi,” Kanda says, pushing at Lavi’s arm with Mugen’s hilt. Lavi frowns and leans closer, which earns him another glare before Kanda stops pushing at him with Mugen. “What do you want?” he asks instead, shaking his head.

“A lot of things,” Lavi replies. “Mostly to figure out where you had disappeared to again, though.”

“You figured it out. You can leave now.”

Lavi smiles softly and shakes his head. “Nah.” He leans his side against Kanda’s and looks out the window instead. Kanda doesn’t move away, just shifts, and they sit there quietly for about two minutes before Lavi remembers what he’d brought with him. Grinning, Lavi sits up quickly and bends down, reaching for something he’d set down. Kanda watches him silently, and when Lavi straightens up, waving a bottle of alcohol at Kanda, he snorts. “I passed by Jeryy on my way to find you, and he had some of this so I took a bottle.”

Kanda shakes his head in response, and pushes it away when Lavi starts to shake it in front of his face. “Not in the mood, Lavi.”

Lavi nods, and sets it down, still grinning as he sits back up and leans against Kanda again, this time shifting his position and sitting up on one of his legs. Kanda watches him warily, and when Lavi lifts one arm above them, Kanda’s eyes follow the length of his arm to see what he’s doing. The mistletoe clutched between Lavi’s fingers moves with each movement he makes, and Kanda shakes his head again.

“No,” he says, leaning away.

Lavi follows his leaning. “It’s tradition, Yuu!”

“Don’t care.”

“You can’t avoid mistletoe forever, Yuu,” Lavi says, ending it with a dejected sigh. “The science guys hung it up all over the place.” Kanda scowls, which only makes Lavi smile more. He leans down, pressing his forehead against Kanda’s. “One kiss won’t kill you, Yuu.”

Lavi leans down and kisses him before he can protest anymore, and when Kanda kisses him back almost right away, the mistletoe is immediately forgotten about. Lavi feels it slip out of his fingers to bounce against his head as it falls down, but he ignores it in favor of taking the hand that had been holding it and tugging on the tie holding Kanda’s hair up and then tangling his fingers in Kanda’s hair when he feels it fall from the tie. His other hand rests against Kanda’s hip, pulling him closer.

When he pulls back, he doesn’t go very far, and he smiles down at Kanda, who lets out a small sigh. “See, I told you it wouldn’t kill you,” Lavi says, and he laughs when Kanda’s lets out an annoyed huff, tugging Lavi back.

“Shut up,” Kanda replies, and Lavi laughs again before Kanda kisses him, and this time it’s Kanda pulling him closer, tangling his hands in red hair and holding on tight. Lavi moves when pulled, and feels triumphant when he nips at Kanda’s lip and hears him moan. That makes Lavi want to move closer, to feel Kanda against him completely, so he tries to do just that.

Instead, he doesn’t move the right way and nearly ends up falling off the couch, gravity pulling him away from Kanda.

Kanda looks at him, startled, and Lavi blinks back up at him. It takes him a moment to realize the reason why he hadn’t fallen off completely is because of the way they’re holding onto each other, and Lavi starts to laugh as he pulls himself back up. “Oops,” he says, brushing his lips against Kanda’s softly before pulling back and pulling Kanda with him as he stretches out, laying down on the couch.

“You’re an idiot,” Kanda mutters, going as he’s pulled and holding himself up above Lavi. Lavi only smiles back up at him, moving both of his hands to rest on either side of Kanda’s face, feeling Kanda’s hair slide in between his fingers as he pulls Kanda down to kiss him again.

“You haven’t killed me yet, though, so I think I’m doing something right,” Lavi replies against Kanda’s mouth, who only rolls his eyes.


End file.
